


A Break From Reality

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, big spoon ronan, big spoon!ronan, i just really love and miss my children, little spoon adam, little spoon!adam, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Adam is in deep stress due to his upcoming graduation from Aglionby Academy, mixed with his AP classes and work... he has been lacking multiple hours of sleep the past few days.Ronan finally snaps him out of his workaholic behavior, even if it is just for an hour.





	A Break From Reality

Adam felt as if his head was going to explode. There was only one month until graduation, where he would finally be free of Aglionby Academy, and free of this shit-hole town.  
Except for one thing tying him here, well one person.

Adam has already been accepted into his dream school, including a full ride scholarship.   
The only problem was that the last month of high school has been a lot more stressful than expected. Truthfully, it was his own fault, since he signed up for too many advanced classes. Now he was drowning in Physics, Calculus, and Microeconomics papers.   
Adam swore, if he had to do another graph to show the incline of economic failure, he would stab himself in the eye. 

 

Adam knew Ronan was leaning against Adam’s bed right behind him, where he was sitting at his desk. He also knew that Ronan was staring. 

“Adam.”   
He tried to ignore it.   
“Adam.”  
He really did.

“Adam, put the fucking pen down.”  
Adam sighed and dropped the ballpoint pen. “What.”   
Ronan stood up and walked towards Adam. He put his hands on Adam’s shoulders, leaning down so his head was in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.   
He placed a small kiss on Adam’s pulse point, “You need to take a break.”   
Adam grunted. “I’m fine.”  
“Really? Parrish, look down at your papers.”  
He rolled his eyes and did what Ronan said. He glanced down and felt his cheeks redden. His writing had come off the Physics paper and was continued on his (already finished) Calculus homework. 

“Fuck, how did I not notice that?” Adam cried. 

Ronan turned Adam’s chair on it’s wheels so it faced towards him.   
“You are stressed, and sleep deprived.” Ronan’s hand stroked Adam’s cheek. “You need a break.”  
Adam reached his own hand up to caress Ronan’s. “I can’t take breaks from reality like you do, Ro.”   
“How about I teach you?”  
“What?” Adam’s eyes widened in shock. “You can do that?”  
Ronan chuckled, “I don’t mean in dreams. I mean by relaxing.”  
“I haven’t relaxed for 18 years.”  
“Not true. I have seen you relaxed.” Ronan challenged.  
“Like when?”  
“After sex. You have the most content look on your pretty face-“  
“Ronan!” Adam cried, pushing him away slightly to cover his face.  
Ronan laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Come on.”  
Adam looked up from his embarrassment chamber (aka his hands) and saw Ronan sitting on the cheap bed, holding his hand out.   
He stood up and took Ronan’s hand. Almost immediately, Ronan pulled Adam down on top of him.   
“Whoa! Ronan, what the hell are you-“  
Adam was interrupted by Ronan’s lips on his. 

Adam couldn’t find it in himself to complain about this rude interruption.   
“Lay with me. Close your eyes, and rest. I promise I will wake you up in an hour so you can shower and finish up your work.” Ronan whispered, while moving Adam’s hair behind his ear.  
Adam rolled off of Ronan’s hard chest to lay on his back next to him. He glanced up at the clock on his desk. 

8:04.

Adam sighed, “What the hell… Fine. But you will wake me up in an hour, or I swear you won’t have sex for a month.”  
Ronan cringed. “Not even Satan himself would give out such a cruel punishment.” He then grinned and took Adam’s rough hand in his own and kissed his knuckles. “I promise.”  
“Good.” Adam stated. 

They moved into a spooning position, Ronan’s arm hugging his waist, lightly massaging the knuckles he just kissed.  
“Sleep, Parrish. I’ll be here.”  
Adam squished his head farther into his pillow, snuggling up closer to his boyfriend’s chest.   
“One hour, Lynch.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”

Adam was asleep in minutes. 

(And yes, Ronan kept his promise and woke Adam up at 9:05. Though Adam was a bit prickly about the extra minute…)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I really miss these two boys and I just really want a Netflix show... okay? 
> 
> PS this is sort of a vent since I have been stressed for the past 18 years, just like our dear boy Adam. So, sorry about that.
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
